Silver & Gold
by alittlebird16
Summary: It's Christmas morning in Soul Society! What are Gin and his 'Zuru doing during the holidays? And just what did they get each other? Yaoi/shonen-ai warning. Slight lemon. GinxIzuru.


Silver & Gold

Gin Ichimaru & Izuru Kira

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Ev'ryone wishes for silver and gold_

**Gin looked over at his blond pet, sleeping so peacefully in the bed beside him. The green numbers of the clock glowed 11:59 p.m.; only one minute until Christmas. He debated waking up his lil' 'Zuru at the stroke of midnight to give him his present, but then decided against it. Chuckling to himself, he rolled over and gave Kira a kiss on the forehead before snuggling back under the covers. It would be much more fun to leave 'Zuru wondering what his present was. Of course, it wasn't much, but somehow he doesn't think 'Zuru would mind. Somehow, he thinks, they'll both get what they wished for. **

Kira wasn't sleeping peacefully as Gin thought him to be. He kept up the illusion though since he could feel his taichou's eyes on him. He almost gave it away when Gin leaned over to kiss him but manages to suppress his gasp at the flood of warmth that went through him. He still had these reactions, even after all the time they spent together. Izuru wonders if he'll ever become used to Gin's presence, if he'll ever calm down around him, if he'll every stop acting the lovesick fool. He squirms under the covers in anticipation of Christmas morning. He is so excited to give his present to his superior. It isn't much but somehow, he doesn't know why, he thinks it is exactly what the smiling man wished for.

_How do you measure its worth?_

_Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth_

**The next morning, Gin awoke bright and early, way before his lil' lieutenant. Careful not to wake him Gin sat up and leaned back against the headboard with his hands linked behind his head. He decided to wait until Kira woke up so he could present him with his gift. Gin hoped he liked it. Over these past couple months, their relationship had grown from that of superior and subordinate, to a passionate affair, and now there was something more. A fragile something, as tenuous as a soap bubble that threatened to pop at any moment. Gin wasn't sure what it was but there was something more than the physical relationship that kept him anchored to his 'Zuru. Sure, the physical part was good, great even. His pet was a fast learner and it was always so much fun to watch him blush at the most casual touch. But no, there was something more than that now. **_**And today,**_** Gin thinks, **_**I shall find out what it is. **_

Kira woke up a few minutes after Gin, but he kept still, not wanting him to know he was awake yet. Staying on his side, facing away from Gin, he opened his eyes and surveyed their room. Blinking white Christmas lights framed the window whose sill was draped in gold and silver tinsel. Bauble were hung up in random spots around the room including one from the ceiling light and one in the exact center of the doorway that Gin liked to make Kira try to jump and hit since he was considerably shorter than the silver-haired man. The baubles, like the tinsel, were silver and gold.

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Mean so much more when I see_

_Silver and gold decorations_

_On ev'ry Christmas tree._

There was a reason that all these decorations were silver and gold. Kira had chosen them with great care because they had a special meaning behind them. Everyone thinks that red and green are the true Christmas colors, but Kira knows better. Silver and gold are what the real Christmas colors are. But they don't just represent Christmas to him; they represent him and Ichimaru-taichou, and their relationship. When he saw the tinsel all mixed together or two baubles of opposite colors hanging near each other it brought a small, secret smile to his face. Silver and gold, Gin and him, they were meant to be together. As much as Kira loved his little decorating scheme, he desperately hoped Gin hadn't noticed. That would be too embarrassing.

**But Gin had noticed. He noticed the way every time Kira looked at the decorations he would get a small smile on his face, almost a smirk, but not quite. It took him a while to figure it out, but he managed to crack the code; he realized what the decorations truly symbolized besides Christmas. Gin wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he thought it was oddly sweet. He hadn't addressed Kira about it; he didn't want to embarrass the blond too much. Plus, it made sense in a way. And Gin had his own reaction when he thought about the decorations and the care Kira put into them. He wasn't sure why but they made his chest tight and his throat ache and his palms sweat. Normally, Gin pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and hid behind his usual smile. But they had been occurring more frequently now. Maybe that was a sign…But enough of that. Gin shook his head to clear it. It was Christmas morning! Present time! "I know you're awake 'Zuru," Gin called to his blond lieutenant. "Ya can stop pretendin' now." Kira rolled over to face his taichou with wide innocent eyes. Gin chuckled and reached over to muss his hair. Then, suddenly, he was on top of him and leaning down to whisper silkily in his ear, "Do ya 'member yesterday afternoon 'Zuru?" He smirked as the blood immediately rushed to his fukutaichou's face. **

_What's a Christmas tree without tinsel_

_And pretty silver and gold decorations?_

_Can't really call it a Christmas tree now_

_Can you?_

**The afternoon of Christmas Eve found Gin and Kira busy decorating the tree. Well, Kira was busy decorating while Gin mostly stood there, occasionally hanging an ornament but mostly watching the younger man. He couldn't help it; the petite blond just looked so adorable when immersed in his work. His tongue just poked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on placing the decorations just right. The room was a mess, boxes were opened everywhere, their contents spilling out. Tinsel was strewn over everything including Kira. There was a piece in his hair and another on his shoulder. Seized by a sudden impulse, Gin sauntered across the room and brushed the piece from Kira's shoulder also managing to pull his shirt off his shoulder as well. Pulling his had back Gin said, "Oops," in a voice that clearly implied this wasn't and accident. Kira turned to face his superior a questioning look in his eyes that brightened into understanding when he saw the smirk on Gin's face. He titled his head to the side. **

**"You did that on purpose didn't you ****Ichimaru-taichou?"**** Gin's only answer was the widening of his smile before he pounced on Kira, knocking both of them to the ground. Kira moaned as Gin kissed hungrily down his jaw and neck, tracing a path to the opening of his shirt. He felt Gin's hard length pressing against him and he tried to grind his hips against him, but Gin's hands grabbed him and stopped the motion. **

**"Ah-ah, none of that now 'Zuru. You can't get your present early. It is only Christmas Eve after all."**

**Kira groaned, "Please, ****Ichimaru-taichou****…" Gin chuckled as he leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear.**

**"Just be a good boy 'Zuru. I'll take care of ya." Kira nodded his consent and Gin continued his ministrations on the younger man's body. Soon both sets of clothes joined the tinsel and ornaments scattered around the room as their bodies intertwined on the rug. The Christmas tree stood forgotten in the corner as they both retired to bed soon after, spent from their afternoon of pleasure. **

"We never finished decorating the tree, Ichimaru-san!" Kira realized.

"Nope," Gin smirked. "I think you were a bit distracted…" Kira blushed furiously at this and Gin chuckled and patted him on the head. "I'm just messin' with ya 'Zuru. Relax. If you don't recall, I was pretty distracted too." Kira ducked his head, still embarrassed, but he soon popped back up.

"I know! Let's go finish decorating it!" Gin looked over at the eager, excited expression on his lieutenant's face.

"Well, all right," he said. And the two of them headed downstairs with Kira in the lead.

_And think of all the fun and joy _

_That would be lost on Christmas morning_

_If all the young folks didn't get to see_

_That sparkling happy tree_

Kira bounded down the stairs, ready to finish decorating the tree so he could give Gin his present. He walked across to the living room entrance and stopped in his tracks. The mess from yesterday was gone. The boxes were put away, the tinsel cleaned up, the furniture straightened. And there, in the corner, stood the tree. It wasn't half decorated as they had left it, but complete now and a sight to behold. Soft white lights glowed from branches hung with silver and gold ornaments. Tinsel covered the entire thing, lending it an ethereal quality that was breathtaking. The tree looked like a true Christmas tree, a very magical one. Kira jumped as he felt a set of arms encircle his waist; he had forgotten Gin was behind him in his enchantment of the tree. "Do you like it?" Gin mumbled in his ear. He turned around, breaking Gin's hold on him.

"Like it?" he looked at his superior as if he were crazy. "I love it, Ichimaru-taichou. It's just so perfect!" Twisting his hands together, Kira looked up at him. "May I give you your present now?" he asked shyly.

"Of course ya can 'Zuru. Ya know I love presents." Gin smiled. Taking a deep breath, Izuru Kira told his superior, friend, lover, and hopefully something more, how he felt.

"I-I know this isn't much, Ichimaru-taichou, I don't have much to give. But I wanted to tell you something." Here he paused and looked at the silver-haired man. To his surprise, Gin was taking him seriously. For once, the ever present smile was gone, turned down to just a hint at the corners of his mouth. Hi startlingly blue eyes were open slightly, just enough for Kira to see into them. He felt as if those clear eyes were a window to the other mans soul and he would either fall forever or the other older man would catch him. It gave him the confidence he needed to continue on. "I-I love you Gin," he finally said and then he waited, a slight blush on his cheeks, for his superior's reaction.

**Gin paused a moment before speaking. "Well, 'Zuru, I hope ya ain't disappointed but…"**

I knew it! Kira thought desperately._ I knew he didn't feel the same way, why did I think he did. Gods, I'm so stupid…_

**"…I got ya the same thing." Kira looked up at him, a question in his eyes. Chuckling, Gin caught him in a hug. "Yes, Izuru," he whispered the answer ****to the**** unspoken query in his ear. "I love you too."**

_Silver and gold, silver and gold_

_Mean so much more when I see_

_Silver and gold decorations_

_On ev'ry Christmas tree_


End file.
